Safe
by victoriousAriG
Summary: One day the students at Hollywood Arts find Jest West a bloody mess on the floor of Sikowitz's classroom. What happened? She can only tell one person. The one person who she trusts, the one person who she feels safe with. That one person is Beck Oliver.


**This is my first fan fic ever. I wrote it at 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Hope you like it! Please review! Xoxoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

><p>"Cat, why are you so hyper?" Tori asked her bouncing friend.<p>

"I dunno!" Cat replied.

Tori unlocked the door to Sikowitz's classroom. It was 6 A.M. on a Saturday. Everyone who had Sikowitz for an acting teacher that year had to attend this extra class. Tori, Andre, and Cat were the first ones there. They had grabbed the keys from the office and were now entering the classroom. As soon as they walked in, they heard sobbing. A black figure was shaking in the back right hand corner of the room. There was some green and red mixed into the black.

Suddenly Andre yelled, "Jade?"

Now Tori saw that it was, in fact, Jade West. Jade was curled up, hiding her face. She was shaking, probably from crying so hard. They could tell it was her from her clothes. All black. Her hair, black with green highlights. The red…was blood.

"Jade! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tori asked as she moved toward Jade.

"Go away." Jade sounded angry. Very angry.

"Look Jade, we just want to help." Andre said.

Tori tried to go over to Jade again. Jade lifted up her head and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Cat shrieked and jumped back. Not because of the yelling, but because of what she saw. A huge, deep gash went from above Jade's right eyebrow down to the bottom of her cheek. The dark, dark red blood poured down her face and neck. At first, it seemed as though this was the cause of all the blood everywhere, but they soon saw cuts and bruises all over her arms and neck. They assumed there were more where they couldn't see.

"Oh my god! Jade! Let us help you!" Tori said.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From me." Jade said angrily through gritted teeth. Tears leaked from her eyes.

Now more people were starting to come. _What are they all doing here? _Jade thought. _Oh! The acting thing! Shit! I forgot all about it!_

Tori was still trying to help Jade- "DON'T TOUCH ME!"- when Beck entered the classroom. He shoved to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. He saw Jade and threw his things aside and ran to her. He knelt beside her.

"Jade. Oh my god. Jade." Beck took in the sight. Jade, her arms, chest, back, legs, and face, caked in blood. She was sobbing.

"Back away!" Beck shouted to everyone. They all took a big step back. Beck sat down and wrapped his arms around Jade. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

Jade knew she was safe with Beck. Beck would never hurt her. Beck would help her. Beck cared about her. Beck loved her. Beck and only Beck.

She pressed herself into him. He held her tighter. He told her everything will be okay. That no one will hurt her anymore. She was safe. He repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay." *kiss* "No one will hurt you now." *kiss* "You're safe." *kiss*

Jade just nodded and cried.

The class started to whisper.

A few minutes later, Sikowitz and Lane walked in. The students let them through and they saw Jade.

"Good Gandhi!" exclaimed Sikowitz. Lane whipped out his cell phone and called 911. Sikowitz left but returned a minute later with the school nurse.

"All of my students, with the exception of Beck and Jade, please go out into the hallway." Sikowitz said. The students filed out of the classroom. Sikowitz went into the hall with them and closed the door. The school nurse sat down next to Beck and Jade. Jade turned away from her and buried herself further into Beck. She didn't want to seem scared, but she just couldn't trust anyone (except Beck) right now. Especially strangers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie. I'm here to help. I'm just going to clean you up." the nurse said.

Jade opened her eyes and looked up at Beck. He nodded and kissed her head one more time before letting her out of his embrace.

"Jade, do you want to tell us what happened?" Lane asked.

Jade didn't speak. All of her anger had come back. Beck could see it in her face so he said, "Tell us when you want to. Take your time." Jade nodded.

The door suddenly burst open. Jade grabbed Beck's arm, looking alarmed. Two policemen and a man with a stretcher rushed in. Jade relaxed a bit and the man with the stretcher went over to her.

"Hmm. Looks like you won't need this." He said, gesturing to the stretcher. "Now let's see…"

He and the nurse examined Jade's injuries and talked about the best way to treat them. Beck sat and listened to them. Lane talked to one police officer while the other came to talk to Jade.

"Hello," he said, "What is your name?"

"Jade West."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Jade didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to seem weak.

Just then the back door to the classroom swung open so hard that when it crashed into the wall it made a dent.

A man came in, his wild eyes looking over the room. Beck recognized him. It was Jade's father. Jade saw him and flinched.

Beck noticed and realized what it meant.

The police officer who was talking to Lane turned around and started to say, "Sir, can I-" when Beck shouted, "You bastard!" He took Jade into his arms and held her tight. "How could you do this? You sick son of a bitch!"

Before Jade's father could escape, the two policemen were on top of him. They handcuffed him and dragged him out. Jade was sobbing. Beck stroked her hair and told her that it was all over. She was finally safe.

Later that day, after Jade had gone to the emergency room to get stitches, Beck and Jade were in Beck's RV. Jade was all cleaned up and they were lying on his bed watching a movie. They had watched half of the movie in silence when Jade grabbed the remote and turned down the volume.

"I want to talk. About what happened."

"Okay. "

Jade began her story.

"My dad's company fired my dad and some of his friends yesterday. I went home last night and found them drunk. My dad saw me and said that there would be hope for this family if I would pick a suitable career. He said that acting was stupid and a three year old could do it. This of course got me wazzed off. Soon we were arguing and yelling. Then one of his friends piped up and told my dad to teach me a lesson for being disrespectful to him. My dad grabbed his plate and accidentally broke it in half. He chucked one half and it hit me here." Jade traced huge cut on her face.

"Soon they all joined in. Cutting, hitting, punching, and kicking. I couldn't get away! My brother then came downstairs and I screamed at him to run." Tears were flowing down her face as she said this.

"He made it to the door. He was opening it when my dad threw a knife. Then my brother fell to the floor and, and he was still. My dad's friends were stunned, even my dad was. I took that opportunity as an escape. I came here to your RV but you weren't home. Then I remembered you had slept over at Andre's. I didn't know where to go. I found myself at Hollywood Arts. I had forgotten about the acting class this morning, but now I realize that I was lucky. If no one was there and my father found me…" Jade trailed off.

"Well, you're safe. He and his friends can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Jade looked into Beck's eyes. She saw truth, comfort, understanding, caring, and love. Everything she needed right then. She regretted every time she was rude and mean to him. She regretted every time she didn't say she loves him.

"I love you, Beck Oliver."

"I love you too, Jade West." He said with a smile.

She pressed her lips against his.


End file.
